Perhaps Love
by Tigyr
Summary: A new McGiva about two friends discovering the love they have for each other
1. Chapter 1

_Set after season five and contains spoilers up to season seven...not many though...and I still don't own NCIS. _

Perhaps Love

Gibbs looks up from his computer screen as his agents start handing him their reports. He reads them all through then looks at his team. The past two weeks have been brutal and just due to the case load. He looks up at the staircase where Vance gives a slight nod.

"Go home you guys; we've got a full weekend off."

"Boss?"

"No, you're not on call. It's not just a full weekend off DiNozzo; it's the entire next week. Spend your time wisely, with the holidays coming up, I can't guarantee when any of us will see another one." Vance delivers his announcement and heads back upstairs. Behind him he can hear Gibbs giving Tony an affectionate smack to the back of the head.

"Get your jaw off the floor Tony and go home. All of you get out of here."

The scurrying sound of agents picking up their bags is the next sound to reach Gibbs ears and he leans back in his chair smiling faintly to himself. He'd worked hard to convince Vance that if the team had to go through another week especially one like the previous two, he might lose all of them.

Exhaustion was part of it, but the cases had been extremely emotional for all of them. And it hadn't been just one particular case but three. Still, his team had prevailed and now they would be rewarded not just with a weekend like he'd requested but with a full week off.

"Boss, you okay?"

Gibbs turns to stare at his youngest male agent. The concern in Tim's green eyes makes the older man smile even more.

"I'm fine McGee, just thinking about the week off."

"Alright, have a good night then."

"Good night Tim."

Gibbs shuts down his computer He looks around the squad room and double checks making sure that all of his team has left the room. Not seeing anyone Gibbs leaves just as Leon Vance walks out of his office. Both men nod to each other as they walk to their vehicles and drive away.

Neither man notices Tim's car come back around the corner. Tim has been watching as his team leaves and notices that while Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, Palmer and Abby have all gone, Ziva has not left the building yet. Tim sighs wondering if he is being a McWorrywart as Tony likes to call him. He drives up to the gate and asks the guard if he's seen Ziva leave yet.

"Not yet McGee, I always check you guys off when you leave. So far she's the only one that hasn't come through."

Tim thinks about that and places a phone call. When the cell phone rings from his own backseat Tim peers over the headrest. The guard chuckles when Tim sheepishly hands him Ziva's gate pass. Tim looks at the sleeping form and decides to let her stay asleep.

He drives down the road and half an hour later is pulling up in front of his apartment. When the engine turns off, Ziva wakens briefly. Tim opens the door so that she can exit easier and offers her the use of his couch while he takes the dog out. Ziva gives him a sleepy nod and he escorts her inside.

"Down, Jet, she doesn't need you jumping on her tonight. Ziva, we'll be back in a half hour. I just want to make sure that he doesn't leave us a puddle to clean up in the morning."

Ziva nods and stretches out on the couch. Tim brings her a pillow and blanket before he leaves. She's almost sleeping again when the duo returns to the apartment. Jethro pads over to the couch and nudges her hand gently with his muzzle, and gets a soft pat on the head. Tim walks into his bedroom and pulls out another blanket as well as an oddly shaped pillow. Ziva blinks owlishly at the pillow, not immediately knowing why Tim is giving it to her.

"You might want something to hold on to if the nightmares come tonight." Is Tim's only explanation. He looks down at the dog and softly gives him a command to stay by Ziva's side.

"Come wake me up if she needs me boy." Tim exchanges tired smiles with Ziva and heads to his bedroom, making sure to leave the door open so that he can listen for his friend if she should need him in the night.

The dog lies down, watching over both of his charges. Ziva curls up under her blankets, surprised by Tim's thoughtfulness. She's never mentioned that she has nightmares and not just from her time in Somalia. She holds the pillow closer, breathing in the faint scent of the man who'd given it to her.

"You have a nice master Jethro."

The dog pads closer to her and she pulls the pillow and blankets off the couch to lie down beside the canine. Ziva runs her hands over the dog's fur not noticing the tears that are running down her cheeks. Those silent tears were the reason for Tim giving her not just the pillow but the dog to watch over her.

Tim can't remember the last time he's had a full night of sleep, but at least he's had his furry companion to keep him company. Now he's trusting the dog to wake him up in case the nightmares hit Ziva the way they've been attacking him. Sighing, Tim rolls over and attempts to get a few hours of sleep.

Jethro the dog watches his human companions. He's worried about both of them and when the female starts twitching pads into Tim's bedroom and nudges him with his nose. Tim lets out a soft yelp when he first feels Jet's cold nose on his back. Then he rolls over and looks at his dog who is pulling the covers back.

Tim hustles out to the living room and sees that Ziva is in the throes of what appears to be a full blown nightmare. He picks her up and carries her back into the bedroom, cradling her to his chest as he murmurs softly into her ears. He settles back against the headboard, letting his head drop to hers as he whispers

"Perhaps love is like a resting place

A shelter from the storm

It exists to give you comfort

It is there to keep you warm

And in those times of trouble

When you are most alone

The memory of love will bring you home

You're safe Ziva I've got your six. Shhh…it's okay, you're safe"

It takes a few minutes before the words penetrate. As he feels the tension leaving her, sending her into sleep, he cautiously tucks her into the bed before lying beside her, keeping a hand on hers, letting her feel the connection between them.

Jethro pads quietly into the room several hours later and rising up on his hind legs sees the two snuggled up close together. He puts his head on his paws and watches them sleep, seeing the way that his master has an arm protectively wrapped around the woman.

The woman, for the first time since he's met her is almost completely relaxed and snoring lightly. Dropping back to all fours he allows himself the luxury of closing his eyes, keeping his ears tuned in case they need his assistance.

Ziva wakes up the next morning feeling more content than she has in weeks. She looks up at the man who has held her most of the night, not asking for anything more than her trust in him.

She focuses on the words he'd uttered and wonders why she's never seen the love that he has for her. She smiles as she traces small patterns on his chest. They have a week off to do whatever they want. Maybe she can take advantage of that week to find out more about this man and her own feelings for him.

_A/N: This one will actually be about three or four chapters as I try to base each chapter around the song "Perhaps Love" which was written and sung by the late John Denver in a duet with Placido Domingo...or that's what my cd says anyway...which means that I don't own any music rights by said artists either..._


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps love Chapter 2

Ziva lies there for several more minutes, listening to Tim's heartbeat, its steady thump-thump-thump reminding her of the man and his own steadfastness. She thinks about the past few years and how he's always been there for her, even when they first met, shortly after Caitlyn Todd's death, he'd welcomed her with a warm smile on his face.

There is an odd snuffling and she looks over the side of the bed. Jethro, the dog is there looking up at her with expectant eyes. Ziva smiles at the dog and inches away from Tim heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. When she's finished she wraps a towel around herself and walking back into the bedroom sees that Tim is starting to wake up.

He opens his eyes and Ziva smiles at him. He smiles back and then frowns when he sees her in just a towel.

"I have some of Sarah's clothes in the bottom drawer if you want something clean to wear. I forgot to bring up your pack last night."

"It is alright Tim. Sarah's clothes will do fine until I need to go home. In the meantime, why don't you shower and I'll take Jethro for his morning walk after I get dressed."

Tim nods as he throws off the covers and soon the shower is letting Ziva know that he's taking her up on her offer. Ziva digs through the clothes in the drawer and finds that she and Sarah are fairly close in size. Slipping on a pair of faded blue jeans and a loose cotton shirt, she then wanders out to the kitchen and sees Jethro waiting for her with her shoes in his jaws.

She ruffles the dog's ears and slips her shoes on. When she's done, Jethro has his leash in his mouth and is waiting patiently at the door.

"You are as much a gentleman as he is." She says as she opens the door and they head outside. Just outside the door, she slaps herself as she realizes that her jacket is still in the apartment and she doesn't have her lock picks on her so that she can let herself back in.

"Wurf?"

"I have no jacket, no keys, no picks and no way to get back inside."

Jethro paws at his leash, and Ziva looks at him wondering at his odd behavior. The dog paws once again at the connection between his leash and collar. Ziva examines it closer and sees a small key embedded in the mechanism that connects the two.

"Your master is a genius."

She inserts the key into the door and finds that it fits perfectly. Quietly opening the door, she slips inside and is picking up her jacket from the computer chair when Tim emerges from the bathroom clad only in a towel. He doesn't see Ziva as he's rubbing another towel over his hair, humming lightly to himself. Ziva walks back out of the apartment with her jacket wondering just when her friend had gotten so lean and so well built.

As she walks with Jethro to the nearby park, she mulls over everything she knows about her friend Timothy McGee. Jethro gives a sharp bark and a nudge against her legs forcing her to stop at a stoplight. She pats the dog on the head, acknowledging his sense in keeping her safe.

"Thank you Jethro, it appears that I cannot think and walk at the same time after all."

The dog gives a canine snort and tugs on the leash gently pulling her forward and into the park. Once inside the animal section, she takes the leash off and lets Jethro run while she contemplates where she wants to take her relationship with McGee from here.

The cell phone in her pocket rings and she answers it,

"Ziva David."

"Ziva, what are you doing with Timmy's phone? He's not sick or anything is he? Do I need to come get Jethro? What's going on?"

Abby, calling Tim, on Tim's cell phone…she's wearing Tim's jacket…

"McGee is fine Abby. I just came over to say hello and answered the phone without thinking. I did not mean to worry you."

"Oh, well that's okay then. I just wanted to let Tim know that I've decided to go visit my parents since Vance gave us the week off."

"I will relay the message to him." Ziva can hear flights being paged in the background and seconds later Abby says,

"Thanks Ziva. I have to hang up now as they're calling my flight. Tell Tim I'll call him when I get to New Orleans. Oh and make sure he gives Jethro plenty of hugs from me."

"I will, have a good time Abby."

Abby boards her plane not thinking twice about the fact that Ziva had answered Tim's phone at a time when Tim is normally out walking Jethro. A certain silver haired fox however is concerned. He waits until Abby boards the plane before dialing not Tim's phone but Ziva's.

"Hello?"

"Is everything alright McGee? You don't normally answer Ziva's phone."

"I think so boss. I found her asleep in my car last night and I didn't feel right leaving her alone so I brought her home with me as I still needed to let Jethro out. She fell asleep again while Jethro and I were walking so I let her take the couch for the night."

"How bad was the nightmare?"

Tim sighs, wondering just where Gibbs got his ESP from.

"Bad enough that the dog woke me up in the middle of the night. I promise boss, I didn't …we didn't do anything inappropriate."

Gibbs smiles faintly at the unspoken statement, they didn't break rule #12. Not that he'd expect them to, but still he appreciates Tim's honesty.

"Have a good week, McGee. Call me at Dad's store if you need me, oh and Tony went with Abby so he won't be bugging you two this week."

Gibbs closes his cell phone and smiles as he imagines the look on Tim's face when the younger man finally realizes what Gibbs just told him. Sliding behind the wheel of the Charger, Gibbs points the car towards Stillwater and some quality time with his dad.

Tim puts Ziva's phone back in her jacket and turns his attention to their breakfast. He's already poured kibble into the dog's dish and is just putting fresh water down when the other two return. Ziva hands Tim the spare key she'd used and Tim smiles as he re-inserts it into the dog's leash.

"I don't always take my jacket so I figured a way to keep a spare key where no one would think of looking."

"I think it is genius of you to think of it this way McGee. Especially since you do go out with Jethro every day."

Ziva shrugs out of Tim's jacket and tells him that Abby had called letting him know that she was heading for New Orleans. Tim looks at her and replies that Gibbs had called too.

Ziva shakes her head and then beams a smile at Tim when he hands her a freshly brewed cup of tea. She wraps her hands around the cup, warming them with the heat from the beverage. Tim brings some fresh cinnamon rolls to the table and Ziva has to ask where he bought them from.

"I make them fresh and then freeze them for occasions like this; when I have friends come over. The frosting is a simple butter-cream one that my grandfather taught me."

"Your grandfather McGee? Is that not unusual?"

"Not really, grandpa was in the Navy and part of his duties included cooking. He used to tell us stories about getting into trouble just so that he could have k.p. duties."

They talk for most of the morning, and Ziva looks up surprised when Tim announces lunch. After the meal they take Jethro out again and Ziva pulls her cell phone out.

"May I see your cell phone Tim?"

"Sure what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure…I there…Abby's call ends and then two minutes later, Gibbs calls. That is kind of hinky is it not?"

"Maybe…I…" Tim thinks back to what Gibbs had said to him and Ziva thinks about the conversation she'd had with Abby then puts it together with what Gibbs had told Tim.

"We are alone for the week Tim. Tony and Abby are in New Orleans, and Gibbs is in Stillwater by now."

Tim blushes and ducks his head. He's wanted some time to spend with Ziva for years now. Usually time, circumstance and Gibbs rules have prevented him from doing more than what he's doing now, spending a few precious hours with her. Tim glances up at Ziva to see what she might think about this sudden turn of events.

Ziva's playing with Jethro, throwing his ball and having him bring it back as she struggles to make sense of what is going on. The last time any of them had been separated from the team, for any length of time had been her last official mission with Mossad. The one where one team deserted her while her real team including the man in front of her came and rescued her.

Tim comes to her side and softly asks, "Are you all right, Ziva? Do you need me to take you home?"

"Where do we go from here, McGee? What is Gibbs trying to tell us?"

Tim's thought about that too and how one question had been about Ziva's nightmares. He whistles for the dog who comes obediently to his side and cautiously wraps an arm around this woman that he cares for. When she doesn't shrug his arm off or immediately try to kill him, he suggests that they just take each day as it comes.

"We have a week without Tony's quotes or Abby's loud music. Although if we want, I'm sure that we can call and get either one." the wry smile on his face belies any belief that he wants to do either.

"Would you mind a houseguest for the rest of the week McGee?"

###

_Perhaps love is like a window_

_Perhaps an open door_

_It invites you to come closer _

_It wants to show you more_

_And even if you lose yourself_

_And don't know what to do _

_The memory of love will see you through_


	3. Chapter 3

Perhaps Love 3

"_Would you mind a houseguest for the rest of the week McGee?"_

Tim's silent for a moment, and then slowly nods his head. One part of him is ecstatic about being able to spend time with her; the other is cautious as he remembers all the other women he's let into his life and how they've hurt him. Ziva puts a hand on his arm.

"One day at a time, yes?"

Tim smiles and asks her if she needs to go back to her apartment for anything.

Before she can say anything Tim's cell phone rings and he smiles when he sees who is on the caller i.d.

"Hey Ducky, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you stayed in town and if so, would you care to join me for luncheon after church tomorrow?"

"I'd love to Ducky. Uh, Ziva stayed too, would you like me to invite her also?"

"She did? I thought she might have…well, be that as it may, she is more than welcome here, Timothy."

"Ducky…where else did you think she'd go? Gibbs went to visit his dad and Tony is with Abby."

"Actually and forgive me for saying this dear boy, but I almost expected her to go home with Abigail and not Anthony."

Tim thinks briefly about telling Ducky about finding Ziva in his car, but decides to keep his silence. If Ziva had wanted to go with Abby, then she'd have made her way into the lab rat's car, not Tim's. Tim thanks Ducky for the invitation and before hanging up, tells the other man that he'll have two guests for lunch on the morrow.

"And please don't forget to bring Jethro with you; I have plenty of room in the backyard for him to run in."

Tim looks at Ziva, worried that he might have overstepped his bounds by inviting her to Ducky's without her consent. Ziva taps his arm and he looks at her.

"One day at a time, Tim. it is what we agreed upon yes?"

"Yeah, uh, that was Ducky and we've been invited over for lunch tomorrow. If we go now, I can get you to NCIS and then pick up some groceries for the week; we can meet back at your apartment and decide what we want to do from there? Sarah probably has enough clothes here for you this week, but you might want your car? It's still at the Navy Yard."

"And it will look suspicious if I do not pick it up; very well, how about we go to NCIS and then you can pick me up at my apartment? We will kill two birds with one rock yes?"

"Stone and yes. Uh, is it okay if Jet comes with us? He likes to ride along when I can take him."

"Of course, we cannot leave him here it is too nice a day."

As they pull into the Navy Yard Tim turns to Ziva just before she can open the car door and asks her if she'll take Jethro with her so that he can get the groceries.

"I can pick both of you up in about an hour. That would give you time to pack any additional clothes or things you might want this week."

Ziva nods and Tim hands the dog's leash to her. He then turns to Jethro and explains to the dog that he wants the canine to guard Ziva until he comes for them. "Be a good boy and go protect Ziva until I get there, alright boy?"

"Wurf."

"Good boy!"

Ziva heads for her car and calls Gibbs while she's loading Jethro into the vehicle.

"What's on your mind Ziva?"

"Why did you do this Gibbs? You drive rule 12 into our brains for years and now you tell us what?"

"That you have a week to learn about the man who loves you enough to let you go and is just waiting to see if you can love him even a little bit in return."

"And rule 12?"

"Sometimes I'm wrong." Gibbs hangs up and Ziva drives to her apartment pondering what he's just said. Forty five minutes later Tim .pulls into the space closest to Ziva's apartment. He's smiling as he starts to knock on the door, but frowns when he sees a partially opened door and hears Jethro growling. He softly opens the door and stepping inside his frown turns into a grin when he sees Ziva playing tug-of-war with the dog.

Apparently Ziva had finished up some dishes while Tim was getting groceries and there is nothing that Jethro likes more than tug-of-war with a dishtowel. Since her back is to him, and she's concentrating so hard on the dog, Ziva hasn't sensed Tim's arrival. Tim moves slightly and the dog promptly lets go of the dishtowel effectively sending Ziva flying into Tim's arms.

"Whoa, Jethro! I'm sorry Ziva- I wasn't, I didn't mean for him to do that!"

Ziva chuckles and wipes her face with a dry section of the towel before turning to face Tim. "It is alright McGee. Jethro and I were just getting reacquainted with each other and letting off smoke."

"Steam, are you sure you're alright?"

His concern touches her in ways that nothing else can. He's always such a gentleman, she muses to herself. Perhaps chivalry isn't dead yet. She lightly caresses Tim's cheek reassuring him that she's okay and doesn't blame him or the dog for what happened.

Ziva picks up a small bag near the door and Tim looks around for Jethro's leash. They walk back out to the car, neither one of them noticing the casual way Tim has his arm around her shoulder and her arm has slipped around his waist. Jethro sighs as he plods along beside them. He loves his human dearly but wishes that they could see what he's seen for years; that their love is a mutual thing.

Mischief glints in a pair of dark brown doggy eyes and just as Tim opens the car door, he twines the leash around both Tim and Ziva bringing them closer together. Tim manages to twist and braces himself against the car, desperately trying not to squish the woman in his arms. Ziva lets out a small squeak as the leash propels her closer to Tim.

"I'm sorry, Ziva I don't know what's gotten into him today. He's never -"

Tim's apology is cut short by Ziva's lips on his. Tim looks down at her when the kiss ends and Ziva has to smile at the question in his eyes. She says nothing though as she slips into the car and shuts the door. Tim looks down at Jethro and ushers him into the car, still not sure what to make of the kiss.

_###_

_Oh love for some is like a cloud_

_To some as strong as steel_

_For some a way of living_

_For some a way to feel_

_And some say love is holding on_

_And some say letting go_

_And some say love is everything_

_And some say they don't know_

_A/N: Once again I don't own NCIS or the lyrics to the song _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hopefully this clears up some of the questions raised in previous chapters ...and for those who were wondering...it is referencing several seasons up to and including seven . ^_^_

Perhaps Love- Chapter 4

Gibbs clicks his phone shut and turns to his father. Jackson looks at him wondering at the look on Leroy's face.

"Just what did you mean son? That sometimes you are wrong?"

Gibbs sighs and turns to his father. "Do you remember when Tony asked you if you were the one who gave me the rules?"

Jack nods and Gibbs continues, "The one rule I've asked them to never break is rule 12. Never date a co-worker. I've seen too many times where dating a co-worker ended up with one or both getting hurt or worse killed."

"So what made you tell her you were wrong?"

"You saw the way that Ziva and McGee work together."

"I've seen the way that Ziva and _**Tim**_ work together yes; they make a cute couple in my opinion."

"Tim's been in love with her for years, but never, not in all the years he's known her has he let his emotions get in the way of his job."

Jack takes a deeper look at his son. "He's never told her what he thinks about her either is what you're not telling me; due in part to your rule?"

Gibbs sighs and leans his arms on the porch railing. This is yet another reason he tends to stay away from his father…they both have a way of reading the other, which lead so often to their fighting in the past. Jack puts a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to change your mind? It wasn't just Tim."

"Could just be I'm getting wiser, taking my old man's advice."

Jack grunts as he says, "When did I tell you to let Tim and Ziva start dating."

"You didn't; you glared at me every time I interrupted the few times they were together. Those were the times that I used to take for granted when I still had Shannon in my life. Oh we didn't work in the field together like Tim and Ziva do, but there are so many little things Dad. If I don't admit to being wrong, then one day they will break the rule and that will destroy McGee."

Jack nods knowing just from meeting Tim the few times that he has, how much the younger man looks up to his son. In a way, Leroy has become Tim's surrogate father and Tim doesn't want to disappoint the man. Jack has to admit that he's proud of his son for recognizing not just Tim's needs but those of Ziva too. Which brings Jack to his next question.

"What happened to Ziva that you felt it necessary to say you were wrong?"

For the first time since they'd started repairing their relationship, Leroy avoids Jack's gaze. Jack watches as his son starts pacing, clearly not sure what he can tell his father without betraying Ziva's confidences.

"Don't tell me, Leroy. It must have been pretty bad if it's tearing you up this bad. I'm just glad that you trust Tim enough to watch over her and it's obvious that you do if you're letting them bend this rule of yours."

Leroy turns back and hugs his dad. "Thanks Jack; I will admit that I'm worried about them, and truthfully it's Ziva I'm worried about more than Tim. She's been through a lot these past few months; we all have but she's had a rough time and I'm counting on Tim to help her past it."

Jack returns the hug and asks, "Ready for supper son? Those catfish are ready to be battered and fried."

###

Sunday dawns just as bright and beautiful as the day before. Ziva stretches and then freezes. She knows that she'd fallen asleep on the couch the night before, listening to the rhythmic tap-tap-tap of Tim typing on his old typewriter. She's now wrapped securely in Tim's arms and Jethro the dog is looking at her from his place beside the bed.

"Did I have another nightmare?" her whisper is barely heard but the dog puts his paws on the bed and nuzzles her face. She looks into the dark brown eyes and sees no condemnation in the canine's face. A long tongue comes out and licks her cheek, propelling her closer to Tim's embrace.

"Ziva?"

Tim's sleepy questioning of her name brings a smile to her lips. She softly caresses his forearms telling him softly to go back to sleep. When she feels his body relaxing once more against hers, she eases out of his embrace and into the shower.

As she lets the warm water sluice over her, she wonders why the nightmares have come back and why she's trusting Tim to help her through them. Her conversation with Gibbs the day before comes back to her. What did he mean by being wrong? And why is he letting her stay with Tim?

She turns the water off and towels herself dry before slipping into another one of Tim's oversized shirts. She then wraps her hair in a towel and heads into the kitchen to make some tea. Just before the kettle starts whistling she pours the hot water into the teapot, noting with just a touch of amusement that it's similar to Ducky's.

As she waits for the tealeaves to steep, she sits down and starts thinking again about the night before. Normally she can tell when a nightmare has taken effect. She just doesn't feel the lethargy that she usually associates with a nightmare.

"Careful, you'll start over-analyzing things like I do and earn yourself a head-slap." The gentle teasing brings her gaze up to Tim's.

"Did I have another nightmare Tim?"

Tim shakes his head and blushingly replies, "No, I just wanted someone to hold last night."

The simple yet truthful answer makes her take a closer look at him. The slightly darker circles under his eyes, similar to the ones she's used to seeing in a mirror every day bring her to her feet.

"You have nightmares too?"

Tim sighs and nods. "Sometimes they're not so bad, others…I didn't want to take the chance that I might wake you so, I just took an easy way out last night."

Ziva muses that over as Tim starts putting bread in the toaster. . Ziva's eyes brighten as he then pulls some apricot preserves out of the fridge as well as a small jar of strawberry preserves.

"I know that we're going to Ducky's later, but I thought you might like some toast with your tea today. And then yes, we'll take you out too, pal." He ruffles the dog's ears and Jethro just sighs in contentment.

###

Donald "Ducky" Mallard wakes up and after a quick shower, sets out the preparations for his lunch with Timothy and Ziva. He unwraps the roast that had been defrosting all night and sears it on all sides before putting into the oven to slow roast for the rest of the morning. He'll wait until after church to work on the potatoes and carrots, but he does verify that he has all the makings for a salad including dressings.

Tim calls just before Ducky heads for church confirming that he and Ziva will be there for lunch and Ducky tells the younger man to come on inside whenever the two get there.

"I have a pot roast in the oven Timothy; if you get there before I do, would you mind slicing the potatoes and carrots and putting them in with the roast?"

"We'd be happy to Ducky. Do you need us to bring anything?"

"Only yourselves and maybe a light weight dessert if you can think of something dear boy."

"Alright, Ducky we'll see what we can come up with. See you in a few hours."

Ducky then places a phone call to Gibbs.

"Yeah, Duck what's up?"

"That is my question Jethro. I thought you told me that Ziva was going to New Orleans with Abigail, not staying here with Timothy. I almost committed a faux pas when I went to invite Timothy to luncheon and he asked if Ziva could come too. What are you thinking of Jethro?"

"Just trying to help two kids find their way, Duck; I'm letting them bend rule 12."

Ducky almost drops his phone in shock. Leroy Jethro Gibbs has been enforcing that rule for over 10 years. For him to let the two junior members of his team "bend" it means that the something is going on.

"You still there Duck?"

The amusement in Gibbs voice is clear even through the phone lines. Ducky asks him to finish explaining what he has planned for the young couple and smiles when Gibbs is tells him that all he's doing is setting things in motion; it's up to Tim and Ziva to take it from there.

"Very well, Jethro, I shall do my best to help the romance along. Enjoy your time with your father and do say hello to Jackson for me won't you?"

Ducky hangs up and decides that as he's heading to church anyway a discussion with his maker might help him decide how best to help Tim and Ziva.

###

Lunch is over and Tim is out in the backyard playing with Jethro while Ducky and Ziva finish the dishes. Tim had tried to help but Ducky sent him outside stating that Jethro needed his attention as much as Tim needed to spend time with the dog. Tim took that as his cue and let Ducky have his way, figuring that the older man wanted to talk in private to Ziva.

"So, my dear, what is going on? I see many questions in those eyes of yours yet you don't seem to be finding many answers."

Ziva sighs and continues wiping down the table before sitting down to look at Ducky.

"I see that man out there and I know that he is gentle and kind. A true gentleman from your descriptive stories, yet he has nightmares Ducky. How can someone like Tim have nightmares?"

"Hmm, I see what you mean…in a way. Timothy being so mild mannered, you wouldn't expect him to have night demons so to speak. You have to remember Ziva, he was still here when you were left behind in Israel. Neither Tony nor Gibbs chose to tell any of us what transpired other than you would not be coming back."

Ziva stares at him in disbelief as he continues.

"Then when he lost all communication with you, it was almost like the time we lost Director Shepherd and Director Vance split up the team; only this time Timothy wasn't the only one who couldn't find you."

"Abby…we were emailing each other."

"Yes, and you were emailing Timothy as well. He used to come visit me you know, down in Autopsy whenever Jethro would leave him here while he and Tony went out in the field. He talked about you constantly."

"Why did he never say anything to me Ducky? His actions, over the years, they have been subtle attempts to tell me how much he cared. Why did he never say anything?"

"He was honoring an old quote or poem be that as it may that states 'if you love something set it free; if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't it never was.' And yes my dear he has loved you for a very long time."

Ziva is silent for a while and Ducky pours more tea. Tim comes in and looks at Ducky questioning whether or not to come any further. Ducky gives a surreptitious nod and Tim slides into a chair next to Ziva.

"Hey are you okay, Ziva?"

"Why did you never tell me, McGee? Why did you hide your feelings all this time?"

Ducky leaves the room letting the young couple have some privacy. He goes out onto the porch and sits down near the dog who lazily raises his head and then puts it in Ducky's lap. Ducky gently pulls on the dog's ears, and scratches his muzzle sending Jethro into a doggy realm of ecstasy.

In the house, Tim lets Ziva rant knowing that she needs to vent; that she hasn't done any real shouting, screaming anything since their return from Somalia. When she finally runs out of breath he looks at her and takes her hand in his.

"Our first year, the first time we met…would you have even thought of going out with me? Be honest Ziva, we both know that you saw me as less than half a man since I was so inexperienced out in the field."

"You have a point there. I saw nothing more than what your profile said."

"The next year was the year that my book was published. I think we can all say enough said where that year was concerned. All I heard from you and Tony was ridicule and cussing for the next few months."

"Because you used us as characters in not one but two books!"

"I designed the characters around you, that much is true. But did you actually read the book or just the cover insert?"

Ziva has the grace to admit that she's never actually read either book. Tim strokes her hand and she looks up at him. He's smiling, half-heartedly and asks her to read the books some night.

"But what about the last two years McGee?"

"Would you have let me in? I don't mean into your house, I mean into your life. Every time I came close to saying something, some other man was there or some case interfered. I came close to telling you when we were in Chicago, but Vance kept showing up just when I was about to. Then there was Michael and then when he died you were gone. You and Vance, Tony and Gibbs were all on a flight to Israel and my last chance to say anything was lost."

"Your emails never indicated your feelings either."

"You do remember Tony DiNozzo and Abby Sciuto right? The wonder twins of anything that can be snooped into? And by that time I pretty much thought I'd lost you or any chance to be with you so what difference would it have made? You were gone."

Tim stands up and heads outside, leaving Ziva to sit there and think about everything he's just told her. He's right in so many ways considering the cases they've worked and the men she actually did allow into her life. It's his last question however, that sends her out after him.

_Perhaps love is like the ocean_

_Full of conflict full of pain_

_Like a fire when it's cold outside_

_Or thunder when it rains_

_If I should live forever_

_And all my dreams come true_

_My memories of love will be of you_


	5. Chapter 5

_Tim stands up and heads outside, leaving Ziva to sit there and think about everything he's just told her. He's right in so many ways considering the cases they've worked and the men she actually did allow into her life. It's his last question however, that sends her out after him. _

Perhaps Love: Chapter 5

He's sitting there, arms wrapped around his knees as he stares at nothing in particular. She comes over and sits down beside him before she softly wraps an arm around his shoulder, bringing his gaze to hers.

"I had two things sustaining me when I was in Somalia. The first was a deep burning hatred that my father could let this happen to me and not come to my rescue. I had gotten used to having backup from my team not to mention my team leader."

Tim nods in agreement; after all they'd hauled ass to find her once they had the smallest inkling of where she might have been.

"It was the second thing however that helped me keep my sanity. That kept me resisting them."

"What was that?"

She thinks about her response before saying, "I never told you about the dossiers we had created on you, well the entire team I should say. I wasn't really interested in them; I was worried about Ari but then I saw them…a pair of green eyes staring up at me from a photo. I didn't see the entire face, not at that particular time, but I could see honesty, integrity, solemnity and humor all reflected in one pair of eyes. I could also see a faint echo of the loneliness that I felt. I wondered who the owner of those eyes was and yes I was surprised when I met you.

You were indeed the computer savvy individual that Ari said you would be. He did not however tell me how nice you are; that you are a gentleman as well as a gentle man. I admit to being confused by you, by how open you are even now all these years later. Oh, you are a little more guarded, but you are still the man that welcomed a stranger into your midst with a smile on your lips; a smile that still managed to reach your eyes, even with the sorrow you were feeling."

"You were a stranger in a strange land. You looked lost whenever the director wasn't around and I wanted you to know that you had a friend if you wanted one."

Ziva nods, "You were always so welcoming. It was a bit hard for me to understand that it was just part of your nature."

"So, when you were caught for so long…"

"It was not anger, or hatred that kept me going. It was the promise that was in those green eyes. The eyes of a friend who never gave up on me no matter what and who smiled at me every morning. The feeling of warmth in a green gaze that has been echoed these past two mornings by a pair of arms holding me close and protecting us both from nightmares."

Ducky is vaguely surprised by the admission of the nightmares, but keeps his counsel. He knows that the conversation between these two is essential, and maybe, from the sounds of it so far, cathartic. The fact that both young people have admitted to each other that they have night terrors could be a block to build their relationship on.

"You don't mind? My holding you I mean."

"No, and I will have to again admit to being a bit surprised by that, but then, maybe not. Gibbs told me almost from the day we met that you are not my father or my brother. I like the security and warmth I feel when I wake in your arms; I know that you will not hurt me, not willingly at any rate."

"What about…what about the kiss?"

"What about it?"

"Forgive me; I shouldn't have brought it up."

Ziva takes a minute to think about the question. "No, I think that you were right to ask. I kissed you because I wanted to. I have wanted to find out what it is like to kiss the green eyed man for many years and now…"

"Now?"

"I need to kiss him again to finish my observation." She follows up her words with a light kiss and Tim pulls back slightly.

"Whatever else you're doing, don't be teasing me. I can't…we both deserve more if you're just going to tease me."

"I am not playing a game Tim. I want to know what it feels like to be kissed by you. Not by Tony or Michael or even Roy. I want to be kissed by you."

Ducky stands up and pats his leg, leading the dog inside as he whispers, "Come Jethro, they don't need our help in that particular department."

Still the older man can't resist a look over his shoulder and smiles when he sees Ziva being cradled on Tim's lap, as they exchange kisses. Tim's right hand is lightly supporting her back as he gently tangles his left hand in her hair. When they come up for air, Tim gently caresses her face as he brushes her hair over her ear.

Ducky can't quite make out what they are saying, but a light blush is covering Tim's cheeks as he listens to what Ziva is telling him. Tim stands up, still holding Ziva in his arms and without turning says,

"Ducky, can Jethro stay here for the night?"

"Of course dear boy, I'd love his company." But Ducky is talking to air as Tim carries Ziva to the car and gently puts her inside. The older man's eyesight may not be quite what it used to be, but he can imagine why the couple is hustling off in such a hurry. He turns to the dog who is watching with proceedings with equal interest.

Ducky rubs the dog's ears and Jethro turns slightly to look up at him. Aged blue eyes stare into canine brown and both are equally pleased with the turn of events. Ducky gets to imagine a youthful tryst and Jethro gets to spend the night with a beloved friend.

"Yes, they won't be calling me the rest of the night. Come Jethro, I do believe there is a new showing of Torchwood on tonight. I do so like that John Barrowman, he tends to remind me of your namesake; just don't tell him that I told you so, he'll be ever so disgruntled."

"Wurf!"

"Glad you agree dear boy, glad you agree."

###

_Some say love is holding on_

_And some say letting go_

_And some say love is everything_

_And some say they don't know_

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get something out for the weekend...thanks for reading and reviewing, ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

Perhaps Love Chpt 6

Ziva stares at Tim, surprised by the passion that she's unleashed with a simple kiss. Where was he hiding all that and how? Those green eyes should have shown something these past few years; how has he managed to not show her what actually was lying beneath the surface?

As she runs her hand over the back of his neck, he shivers and she realizes that the control he has is due mostly because of their audience. She whispers to him that she'd like to continue their talk in private and he blushes as he nods. Not knowing what he intends, she's slightly surprised when he stands up, still holding her securely in his arms as he asks Ducky if Jethro can stay the night.

Not waiting for a reply, Tim then carries her out to the car and places her inside before hurrying around to the driver's door. Once they get away from Ducky's house, Tim pulls over to the side of the road and turns to her.

"Not to sound like one of Tony's cheesy movies but your place or mine?"

"I like your place Tim; may we return there, please?"

Tim nods and soon they are back at the apartment complex. Ziva waits for Tim to close the door behind them before asking him about his feelings for her.

"You have always been my gentleman Tim. In ways that no man has ever shown me respect you always have. Why do you hide your love from me?"

Tim shuffles a bit and Ziva places a hand on his arm.

"You always are so honest with me except for the times that you hide your feelings. Please, I am just curious to know why."

Tim sighs and leads her to the couch where he sits her down and then sits beside her. he takes her hand in his and traces the fine lines in her palm and she shivers at the sensation.

"I have a confession to make…I knew who you were when you first walked into the bullpen. Not your name, not that you were with Mossad but I knew that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I just couldn't figure out a way to tell you without …well, without it sounding like one of Tony's never ending movie lines or something."

"What happened prior to my arrival to make you so unsure of yourself?"

"Aside from Abby turning me down the minute I said I wanted to think about commitment?"

"Ah. You thought that due to my own background, we would not be compatible?"

"No, I thought that as beautiful and talented as you are, you'd never be able to settle for someone like me."

"A gentleman?"

"Hmm, more like a scholar or computer geek. You seemed attracted for all of five minutes and then you found out that I'm not the athlete that Tony and Gibbs are. Worse, I was the probie."

"Instead I had found my green eyed man and he was everything I thought he'd be. Only he never opened up to me. He seemed closed off to most women and I had to wonder who had hurt him and why. Who would want to hurt my gentle man?"

"So, you stayed away."

"I did not want to hurt you more and I wanted to find out if we could click. Admittedly I did not think that so many things would come between us or that it would take so long to finally be able to talk about this with you."

"And now?"

She shows him in the best way possible. Her hands clasp behind his head as she brings his lips down to hers. Two hours later, Ziva rouses herself long enough to look around the bedroom. Two sets of clothes are scattered from before the doorway all the way to the bed. The bedding has been pushed down to the end of the bed and Tim is lying there beside her looking blissfully content as he sleeps.

Ziva slips out of bed long enough to use the bathroom. When she returns, Tim's hand is running over the sheets looking for her. She climbs back in beside him and pulls up the covers. Snuggling against him, Ziva watches as he sleepily opens his eyes. He smiles when he sees that she's still there. That's the green-eyed man she fell in love with so many years ago.

Not a computer geek, not a scientist but a gentleman who really is a gentle, compassionate complex man. The depths of this man, this passionate man are now something that she can explore.

For his part Tim is sleepily content. His fondest dream has come true; his soulmate is lying beside him, the trust in her eyes and love in her embrace proving to him that sometimes love truly is worth the wait.

_Perhaps love is like the ocean_

_Full of conflict full of pain_

_Like a fire when it's cold outside_

_Or thunder when it rains_

_If I should live forever _

_And all my dreams come true_

_My memories of love will be of you_

_A/N: The End of this particular song fic...thank you all for your patience. Again the song is Perhaps Love by the late John Denver. Full song lyrics are listed below:_

**Perhaps Love Words/lyrics by the late John Denver**

Perhaps love is like a resting place

A shelter from the storm

It exists to give you comfort

It is there to keep you warm

And in those times of trouble

When you are most alone

The memory of love will bring you home

Perhaps love is like a window

Perhaps an open door

It invites you to come closer

It wants to show you more

And even if you lose yourself

And don't know what to do

The memory of love will see you through

Oh love for some is like a cloud

To some as strong as steel

For some a way of living

For some a way to feel

And some say love is holding on

And some say letting go

And some say love is everything

And some say they don't know

Perhaps love is like the ocean

Full of conflict full of pain

Like a fire when it's cold outside

Or thunder when it rains

If I should live forever

And all my dreams come true

My memories of love will be of you

And some say love is holding on

And some say letting go

And some say love is everything

And some say they don't know

Perhaps love is like the ocean

Full of conflict full of pain

Like a fire when it's cold outside

Or thunder when it rains

If I should live forever

And all my dreams come true

My memories of love will be of you


End file.
